Camera! Lights! Pants down!
by InsolentPup
Summary: What happens when Shuichi get's a camera? What will he do? What is Eiri doing in the shower? Why is Eiri in the shower? Punishments? Questions over questions, here they will be answered


**Pairing : Shuichi x Yuki  
Genre : Comedy**

After a long absence thanks to a writing block, exams and a busy internship, I bring you a one shot requested by a sweet little girl.

**Who's wearing the pants?**

It was a normal sunny day in Tokyo, birds were chirping, young children were playing in the park under the watchful eyes of parents and nannies. Well if you were rich enough to hire one that is. In a small apartment in a normal neighbourhood everything was quiet. There was no sound.

And with no sound I mean NO sound, no typing sounds from the workroom, no sound of a cigarette being light, no snoring from a certain pink haired male. And also no moaning from the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room or the closet in the hall.

Where are our favourite guys? Our lovely dysfunctional couple?

_Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE_

_hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT_

_kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE_

_Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT ( little side note : I HATE twilight )_

It sounded from the speakers in the studio. Shuichi and friends were celebrating, of course Ryuichi our lovable idiot in bunny suit included since the writer of this fanfiction has a tiny weakness for him.

Ryuichi and Shuichi were laughing like maniacs and were hugging each other in utter happiness that only seemed to apply to these two idiots since the rest of the crew just sat there drinking and eating.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah Ryuichi-sama we did it! We did it" Shuichi chanted while dancing around like an ape. Ryuichi chuckled happy "Yes we did it Shuu-chan!"

Well you would think now that they are talking about some music fling or a new single or maybe an album by those two. But actually it had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with music. And this certain thing, would most likely bring Shuichi into his grave. If his lover ever saw this he would be dead. Killed no thinking twice about it. Dead, pushing the daisies , Six feet under, no more.

Now of course you are wondering what they did to be so overly happy. It's rather simple, they pulled a prank on no one else than Eiri Yuki, the novelist and also Shuichi's lover.

And this time the prank was not playfully nibbling on his lovers ear, or visiting him dressed as a puppy or as a schoolgirl while your lover is in the temple of his parents while you declare your undying gay love for him, ( Not gay is in happy ) while his father, who is a MONK, is sitting in front of the two of you. 

No Shuichi did something way worse than that. But let's go back to this morning, to where everything started.

Shuichi just got a present from his mother for being so successful, it was a camera, and like we all know she and Shuichi's sister only want photos of Eiri . Even though Shuichi knows this he doesn't care. Of course not. He wants to make cute embarrassing photos of his sexy lover for his eyes only. Well not only for his eyes if they are really good he is willing to share them with some people, maybe even with the whole world to share the cuteness.

Since Eiri was working now he decided to meet up with Ryuichi to show him his new priced possession. Finally arriving at Ryuichi's house they both quickly were making plans to get some great photos of the said novelist. That was until Shuichi found a little function on his new camera, called Recording.

And soon they set up their master plan.

Eiri came home from a meeting with his manager. The meeting was in a bar and he smelled like smoke and alcohol. Not that he minded but his cute pinkhead would, so he would take a shower, so he could ravish his cute little lover without complaints later. Wait Shuichi always found something to complain until Eiri got him moaning so much he couldn't complain anymore. He smirked, yeah he would have fun.

Seeing that his lover wasn't home he walked to the shower, in a very good mood, and he started to sing a bit. In the bathroom he turned on the stereo and pressed on play. His lovers voice booming through the speakers while Eiri undressed and stepped into the shower.

Not knowing that his lover just arrived home.

( now we have a Dun dun DUN moment hehe I love to spoil the mood )

Shuichi walked into his home, with the camera in his hand. He heard his music in the bathroom and a voice singing with it. He grinned widely and turned on his camera. Walking to the bathroom and slowly opening the door, he held his camera around the corner and pushed on recording.

And that leaves us were we are now, a party as you may remind. With a video running on a big screen. On guess what is on that video. A naked Eiri Yuki, star novelist and lover, singing and dancing in the shower.

But then the said man walked into the room. Everything went silent, and Ryuuchi and friends quickly ran out of the room. Leaving a scared Shuichi with his ticked off, pissed lover.

Eiri closed the door behind them and locked it. Turning from the screen to his lover. And Shuichi backed off until he could no more, his back hitting the wall "E-Eiri this isn't w-what it looks like r-really Eiri believe me!"

Eiri walked to him and pinned him against the wall "So you thought you could do this.. And get away with it?" he smirked, he was embarrassed but also kind off amused that his little uke managed to pull off a stunt like this. Or better even got the courage to do it.

Shuichi struggled slightly " I-I'm sorry Y-Yuki " he looked at him with puppy eyes. "What made you do this?" he softly bit on his lovers ear. Shuichi moaned softly "I-I w-wanted… t-to have the upper hand for once" he looked down ashamed.

Eiri smirked "Oh?" Shuichi looked back up to him meeting him in the eyes " Really"  
He smirked even more and started to kiss his cute little uke's neck while undressing him.

Shuichi didn't mind being the uke again and he enjoyed it, though he wanted to undress his lover himself this time, and so he started to tug his pants, unzipping them and letting them slide off.

And just on that moment K kicked open the door, and his face met the naked ass of Eiri Yuki. While Eiri's brother was standing behind him since he wanted to come by surprise for his brothers birthday.

"What the fuck dude? Wear some pants!"

**Prompt challenge by my little imouto. I hope you like it. It's my first time writing a shounen ai. And with my writers block it wasn't that easy to write something with the stuff you wanted in it haha.**

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**R&R**


End file.
